Killer Songfics, Take Two
by IcePrincess777
Summary: Three tragic and romantic songfics with Nny and Devi. I suck at romance! Yay!The first is to Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte, second is Always by Saliva, third Hurt by NIN.
1. Bloody Valentine

This has probably been clichéd to death, but I'm doing it anyway. If I owned JTHM, Justin Timberlake or "Bloody Valentine" (Good Charlotte) why would I be writing fanfics about them?  
  
  
  
BLOODY VALENTINE  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
  
  
  
  
The room is dark and rain is seen flowing like so many little rivers down the windows of Johnny's house. He comes inside wet with more than just water, clenching a knife dripping with blood. He puts down the knife and picks up the phone.  
  
  
  
I ripped out  
  
His throat and called you on the telephone to  
  
Take off  
  
My disguise just in time to hear you cry  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Devi answers, her voice scratchy like she had been crying.  
  
"Happy Valentines Day.", said Johnny. He knew exactly why she had been crying. He made it happen.  
  
"Justin (yup, Timberlake. DIIIEEEE!!!) was murdered.", Devi said before collapsing into a flood of tears once again.  
  
"I heard. But you deserve better."  
  
  
  
  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody Valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody Valentine  
  
One last time  
  
  
  
  
  
Johnny then sings to her, trying to do what seems impossible and comfort her.  
  
  
  
Oh my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, no NOOO!!!!!!" Devi screamed and slammed the phone down on the receiver. She knew that Johnny was exactly the type of person to do this but she was still in denial about Justin's death. The next morning, two things slid under her door. The first was the newspaper. The second was a tape with dried blood on it. And she finally came to the realization that her worst fear had come true. Johnny finally killed Justin.  
  
  
  
There was  
  
Police and flashing lights  
  
The rain came down so hard that night  
  
The headlines read  
  
"A lover died" no telltale heart was left to find  
  
  
  
  
  
Her memory flashed back to that horrible night that was only yesterday. She would try to forget it, but she knew that it would never escape her.  
  
  
  
  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody Valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody Valentine  
  
One last time  
  
  
  
  
  
Despite her best instincts, Devi peeled the dried blood from the tape and put it into her radio and listened. It was Johnny again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
  
  
  
  
He then went into detail, explaining his actions and just why he did what he did.  
  
  
  
He dropped you off I followed him home  
  
I stood outside his bedroom window  
  
Standing over him he begged me not to do  
  
What I knew I had to do  
  
Cause I'm so in love with you  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight  
  
TONIIIIIGGGHHHHHTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
There was a blood-curdling scream from the basement that finally woke Johnny up from his trance, listening to "Bloody Valentine".  
  
"Wow. Talk about an overactive imagination!", he thought to himself as he turned off the CD to go take care of whoever was having an I-just-realized- I'm-going-to-die nervous breakdown in the basement. Another Valentines Day in the life of a homicidal maniac who still won't admit he's in love.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: You didn't seriously think I could get through an entire fic without making fun of a boy band member or something equally as annoying, did you? And now here's a little something special for all of you out there who are single and tired of being made to feel like crap every Valentines Day! This is the one time I will support a mass conspiracy. For all of you who want to make this Valentines Day especially memorable, do things such as wear all black instead of red and pink and shout Happy Noodle Boy quotes at kissing couples. Just for fun!!! But those of you who are creative in your efforts will get an even more special reward!! Send me a story of what you did to personally make Valentines Day fun for the single in a review or pyrple_punk77@hotmail.com by February 28, 2003 and you will get to be a character in "Squeegee Casil and the Sorcerer's Kidney Stone"! Apparently, some find it difficult to spot a hidden cameo even when Jhonen and Roman are wearing name tags!!!! 


	2. Always

As if my inability to write romance has not already been proven, here's more ammo. The song "Always" by Saliva just screams Nny and Devi (no, not literally. Then it wouldn't really be music. Just incessant screaming.) So I don't own either of them or this song. Happy now? Don't answer.  
  
Always  
  
The voices in Nny's head are annoying as always. They tell him to die, to live, to kill, to leave be and everything in between. In between Reverend Meat's rants, he spots a picture of Devi out of the corner of his eye. She never gave it to him, of course. He got it out of the yearbook that a very overgrown cheerleader was carrying, still trying to live out their high school years even though they looked as though they should have graduated from college. It wasn't the best picture of her, but still beautiful in his eyes. If only she didn't hate him so.  
  
I hear A voice saying don't be so blind It's telling me all these things That you would probably hide Am I Your one and only desire? Am I the reason you breathe? Or am I the reason you cry?  
  
His frustration builds as he clenches his fists and squints his eyes closed, trying to keep from snapping.  
  
Always Always Always Always Always Always I just can't live without you  
  
He opens his eyes and springs up from his chair. "Now where are you going?" "Where do you think?"  
  
I love you I hate you I can't get around you I breathe you I taste you I can't live without you I just can't take anymore it's like a solid cell I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you Done with you, done with you, done with you  
  
Nny drives and listens to something in his headphones. He runs into a cat, a trashcan and an elderly lady with a walker. None of it phases the expression on his face.  
  
I feel Like you don't want me around I guess I'll pack all my things I guess I'll see you around It's all Been bottled up until now As I walk out your door All I can hear is the sound  
  
He pulls up beside an apartment building and looks up to a light in a room with red paint spattering on the windows. "This is it."  
  
Always Always Always Always Always Always I just can't live without you  
  
Devi sits at her canvas, trying to paint something when she hears footsteps coming up the stairs. "Must be Tenna again.", she thinks to herself. She opens the door, only to be greeted by Johnny. His eyes lock with hers as he backs her into the room and starts on a rather lyrical rant.  
  
I love you I hate you I can't get around you I breathe you I taste you I can't live without you I just can't take anymore it's like a solid cell I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you  
  
Devi pulls a loaded gun out of her purse and aims it at Johnny. He backs toward the window a little, but looks like he doesn't care that a potentially lethal weapon is aimed right at him.  
  
I love you I hate you I can't live without you I wrap my head around your heart Why would you tear my world apart?  
  
He reaches in his pocket to pull out something, presumably a knife. Devi pulls the trigger in fear and shuts her eyes for a few seconds, not wanting to look at what she just did.  
  
Always Always Always Always  
  
She opens her eyes, one part of her satisfied to see her attempted murderer lying on the broken glass of a windowsill and the other screaming at her for shooting the one that deep down, she knew she loved.  
  
I see The blood all over your hands Does it make you feel More like a man? Was it all Just a part of your plan? The pistol's shaking in my hand And all I hear is the sound  
  
With an arm over the gun wound in his side, Nny managed to get up, panting for breath and holding the thing from his pocket. He dropped the little piece of paper on the floor. "If you wanted me to leave so badly, why didn't you just tell me?"  
  
I love you I hate you I can't live without you I breathe you I taste you I can't live without you I just can't take any more It's like a solid cell I guess that I'm out the door And now I'm done with you  
  
"No, I." Devi started to protest what he was going to do, but it was too late for words. "I'm sorry. For everything." Nny let himself fall backwards out of the broken window and onto the sidewalk far below.  
  
I love you I hate you I can't live without you I love you I hate you I can't live without you I just can't take any more It's like a solid cell I pick myself off the floor And now I'm done with you  
  
She picked up the paper on the floor and saw through the drops of blood that it was nothing more than her picture. So she killed him for nothing? It was bad that he tried to do it to her, but she had gone beyond revenge. This was just as bad as what he had done to all the others that came before her.  
  
Always Always Always Always  
  
She looked down at the corpse with blood slowly seeping from its head as a tear flowed down her cheek like a miniature stream. "I love you, I hate you. But I just can't live without you." Those were her last words before she turned the gun on herself. 


	3. Hurt Immortalize the Moment

AAAAAAAAAAnnnnnnnnnndd here's another songfic to Hurt by Nine Inch Nails. Why did the creepy old dead guy get nominated for an award for ripping this song off? Why?  
Chapter 3: Hurt  
  
Memories are a double edged sword. They can either give you joy, motivate you and inspire you to carry on, or they can be a burden greater than any physical load. Bones can be mended when stress causes them to fracture. But memories do a different kind of damage that no one can fully understand, so no one can fully fix. Johnny had his share of cuts and scrapes from that sword. He knew those were there, accepted them and allowed them to heal, then moved on. It was the wide open gashes oh his mind that he tried so hard to forget, to erase from existence. Like an open wound they remained wide open as they were ignored, slowly dripping sanity as a physical cut would blood.  
  
The latest cut that was sure to widen to the point where amnesia would eventually be necessary had just been etched into him by someone he had hoped in vain would never do that. A Nine Inch Nails CD played as the background music in the battlegrounds of his thoughts.  
  
I hurt myself today  
  
To see if I still feel  
  
I focus on the pain  
  
The only thing that's real  
  
He knew he should get the glass out of his arms. The pain it made him feel was only a reminder of what was going on internally. He saw from his reflection in the one shard of glass left in the far right side of the mirror that his outside and inside probably didn't look very different. The little pieces of glass sank deeper into his arm as he lifted it. No, escape through the mirror wouldn't be possible. Only in fairytales.  
  
The needle tears a hole  
  
That old familiar sting  
  
Try to kill it all away  
  
But I remember everything  
  
"Immortalize the moment? How stupid could I be?" He strained his mind to recall a time before all of this. Before the bloody wall and the beautiful girls. But it seemed like memories stolen from another person. "What could have happened that made me end up like this?"  
  
What have I become?  
  
My sweetest friend  
  
Everyone I know  
  
Goes away in the end  
  
All the girls were beautiful in their own special ways, each adding a new volume to his collection of brief but pleasant memories. If only they didn't have to leave so soon. Mostly his last memories of them weren't any different than the ones before, but from time to time one would live for a few seconds after the initial stab, shock or any other method he had used to kill them. On their face was a mix of shock, horror and pain, just what Johnny wanted to use them to escape.  
  
You could have it all  
  
My empire of dirt  
  
I will let you down  
  
I will make you hurt  
  
But worse yet was the one that got away. Not only was he unable to freeze those few moments of ecstasy in time, but he would have lived through one hundred bloody corpses and guilt provoking last words with a smile in exchange for a second chance at tonight.  
  
I wear my crown of shit  
  
On my liar's chair  
  
Full of broken thoughts  
  
I cannot repair  
  
"Devi. If I could only do everything over again, it would have been different. Whether that means I would have my way or you would have yours, I don't know. I just know it has to be better than this." But she would never hear him. Neither would any of the others; their shallow graves were not within earshot.  
  
Beneath the stain of time  
  
The feeling disappears  
  
You are someone else  
  
I am still right here  
  
"If only", he thought, "You could disappear as easily as the notes of this song. It's beautiful in a unique, bittersweet way. And so were you."  
  
You could have it all  
  
My empire of dirt  
  
I will let you down  
  
I will make you hurt  
  
He sang along with the last verse of the song, as it resonated with him the most. He closed his eyes, wishing to escape through the mirror, to sleep and wake up as someone else, or at some other time where he could have changed everything.  
  
"But no. The moment is immortalized."  
  
If I could start again  
  
A million miles away  
  
I would keep myself  
  
I would find  
  
A way 


End file.
